


Good fortune emergency

by viictoriasong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, waiting together in the emergency room au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly meet for the first time while awaiting treatment at the emergency room of St. Bart's. (Set prior to the events of ASIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good fortune emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Plucked this au off of a list as seen on miz-joelys-sherlollilists (tumblr). St.Bart's doesn't have an emergency room in real life, fyi.

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ **stupid**.

For someone as intelligent as himself, Sherlock had truly made a mess of things tonight.

Wasn’t it the most important rule of conducting experiments to never leave them unattended? And yet he foolishly had – his landlord had come banging at the door and as Sherlock didn’t want to be kicked out of yet another flat, he had briefly paused to give the man his sweetest smile – with the result being a trip to the emergency room

Then again, he _had_ expected a flat around the corner from St. Bartholomew’s would come in handy.

“Excuse me, are you alright?”

A woman dressed in a white lab coat had appeared by his side and spoken softly. At first glance, Sherlock thought he was finally being called for examination – but the blood stained bandage on the women’s left hand told him she was there for much the same reason as he.

“This is an emergency room. I think you can easily formulate the right answer to that.”

She sat down on his left. “You’re shaking like a leaf. It’s obvious you need pain relief and I don’t think you should be kept waiting like this. Shall I look for a nurse?”

Sherlock had tried to keep his body steady, but his hands were covered in second degree burns (if not worse) and good God it _hurt_. He was, however, just sitting it out – medication was out of the question, for he did not plan on taking anything that could threaten his sobriety.

“Don’t bother. They’ll come round sooner or later.” Sherlock said firmly.

Her expression told him she didn’t quite agree with his passiveness, but his demanding tone put a stop to any more insisting on her part.

“You’re probably right. There’s hardly anyone in here, they should get to you soon enough.” She smiled gently. “The name’s Molly, by the way.”

“Yes. Molly Hooper of St. Bartholomew’s morgue.”

“How’d you know that?”

His eyes fell to the ID card displayed prominently on her coat.

“Oh!” She let out a giggle. “Of course. Although, today I’m taking a bit of a sidestep into being a patient.” She held up her bandaged hand. “Was busy with an autopsy when one of my interns snuck up on me and gave me such a fright that I cut myself with the scalpel.”

Sherlock shot her a glance. Her delicate hands moved steadily as she spoke – they _did_ seem perfectly suitable for cutting up the dead. Her hair was swept back into a pony tail and her blouse was of a understated yet bright enough colour. There was a warm glow in her eyes. It was clear she was not upset with what had transpired.

He was used to feeling a sort of instant animosity from and towards most people… but not her. In fact, she came across as rather kind.

“The wound’s not deep, but as I was literally hands deep into a body that had been in the Thames for a few days I figured it best to get a tetanus shot. ” Molly gave him another smile. “May I ask what happened to you?”

The question pulled him out of his deductions. “Experiment gone wrong.”

“And you weren’t wearing protective gloves I take it?” Her eyes had momentarily wandered to his hands.

Sherlock snorted. “Initially, but I got distracted momentarily. I’m not usually this inadequate, for I have a degree in Chemistry and know what I should and should not be doing.”

Molly’s eyes lit up even more at that. “Wonderful! It’s a degree in medicine for me but I spend enough time at the lab here.” She leaned in a bit closer and lowered her voice. “Between you and me, Bart’s has _the_ best equipment in all of London. If it weren’t against protocol I’d give you a tour of the entire morgue section!“

That did not sound entirely unappealing, but he did not get a chance to respond.

“William Holmes?”

The doctor on duty had finally appeared, so Sherlock got up.

Molly gave him yet another smile. “It was nice talking to you! Good luck. Your hands should heal soon enough I think.”

He gave her a short nod, followed by a small smile of his own. “It was nice meeting you too Miss Hooper.”

As he made his way over to the doctor and followed the man into an examination room, Sherlock decided he would call Mycroft when he got home straight away. His brother would certainly agree that a kitchen is no place for scientific experiments and that unlimited access to St. Bart’s labs would grant him a much safer alternative.

If this decision also had something to do with the brown eyed women that had looked at him so fondly, Sherlock would keep that entirely to himself.


End file.
